Alterations and Renovations ? Abstract NSC is the only four-year public state college in the Nevada System of Higher Education. It does not have a research mission but its science faculty members have research experience and a demonstrated commitment to developing training, curriculum, and mentoring programs in research. NSC faculty and administration have creatively collaborated to carve out minimal spaces to support research opportunities for undergraduate students. The proposed renovations will greatly expand NSC's ability conduct research projects with undergraduate students, ultimately strengthening their level of preparedness for post-baccalaureate endeavors such graduate school, medical school, pharmacy, etc.